


Back off

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [77]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Artie cuts off a confrontation in the choir room
Series: Glee Drabbles [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 4





	Back off

** Artie and Bree **

“Hold the hell up!” Artie yelled and drive his chair in between a shouting Bree and Jake. “Are you seriously telling me that you don’t even know if you’re actually pregnant?”

“Well, I’m never late,” she scoffed.

“And I wore a condom!” Jake yelled. He was so embarrassed about this whole situation – his break up with Marley, sleeping with this skank, and being accused of something that he wasn’t even sure he deserved to be yelled at about.

“And you haven’t slept with anyone else?” Artie asked. She took a second, but then shrugged her shoulders. “Okay, so you sleep around, and aren’t on the pill or something? That gives you zero rights to come in here and accuse my boy here of being the culprit.”

“Who the fuck are you to tall me out, Cripple?!” Bree yelled at Artie.

“Don’t you dare fucking call him that,” Jake growled, placing a protective hand on Artie’s shoulder. Bree looked like she had been smacked.

“You need to walk away and think about this whole situation and have a better attitude, with more answers the next time you speak to Jake,” Artie said levelly. “You have no right to come in here, into our house and kick up a racket. You’re woman enough to have sex, then be woman enough to deal with the consequences and responsibilities.” Bree turned on her heel and stormed out. Artie wheeled around to look at Jake.

“Thanks man,” Jake said. “No one else would have stood up for me like that.”

“I told her, no one messed with my family, especially on our own turf,” Artie said simply. “I’d do the same for you as I did for your brother.”


End file.
